When Two Worlds Collide
by IGotThatAegyo
Summary: What do you say to someone you've just met? What do you say to someone you've met before? What do you say to your alternate self, a person who you've never met before? - Two alternate worlds collide. The people within these worlds meet. A portal that stands between the Land of Ooo and Aaa. When two specific characters meet, what will happen? Marceline x Marshall Lee
1. Description

Description

What do you say to someone you've just met?

What do you say to someone you've met before?

What do you say to your alternate self, a person who you've never met before?

Two alternate worlds collide. The people within these worlds meet. A portal that stands between the Land of Ooo and Aaa.

When two specific characters meet, what will happen?

* * *

Note: This story is best viewed in the font called Times New Roman, and in a smaller font size.

To do this, you must look at the beginning of the story, there will be a sign that reads: A+ A- A.

1. Click the A- sign to reduce the font size.

2. Then click the A sign to change the font and background color.

3. Click the drop down bar and pick the font: Times New Roman.

4. The background is up to you.

Thank you!


	2. The Clash - 1

It was a normal day in the Land of Ooo. The Candy Kingdom was reconstructing most of the damage caused by an explosion, due to Finn and Jake's stupidity of playing with a loaded cannon.

At this point, PB was scolding the two dimwits for their unethical actions. Unfortunately, they were tied up in ropes for safety measures. "Aw, that's now fair! We didn't know it was loaded. The idiot who loaded it and never even used it, is at fault. C'mon PB!" Finn whined.

"Yeah PB, take it easy on us chums." Jake threw his hands up in the air.

"You guys caused a mess in the kingdom! I can't just let you go by on this." PB furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whatever you dopes did back there was pretty crazy." A voice interrupted the trio's conversation. Or PB's lecture. A vampire with long, raven black hair floated through the window. PB scrunched her nose and let out a 'hmph.'

"What are you doing here?" PB rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Just passing by, you know?" Marceline laughed wickedly and zoomed around the room, grabbing a red apple on the side, sucking the red out of it. She then squished the now red-drained apple and threw the leftovers at PB's face. The latter groaned and wiped the mush off her face. Marceline began laughing again and floated down next to Jake.

"You're such a bother. Just go away for once." PB balled her fist, but continued to stand her ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I ruining your fun?" Marceline made a fake apologetic sad face and snickered away when she realized that it was all too funny to handle."What? I just wanted to join the party. Forgive me, your highness." Marceline put a hand to her forehead and threw her head back, dramatically shifting her body from left to right, laughing her bum off. PB narrowed her eyes and looked away from the immature vampire. She turned to face Finn and Jake who immediately stopped chuckling as soon as they noticed PB's gaze.

"Your punishment will be to clean up this whole mess, including the damaged candy homes, and a 3 day suspension from staying in the castle. You must leave the kingdom at once, after you've completed your cleaning and reconstructing task. Got it?" PB pointed a finger to the two.

"Yes." The two chorused, sending an annoyed PB out of the room to check on the progress of the candy people.

"You guys are totally nuts." Marceline floated behind Jake, and then Finn to untie the ropes around them.

"Thanks Marcy." Jake sighed.

"Man, these rope burns hurt like glob." Finn complained, rubbing his arms. "Hey Jake, does my butt look okay? Finn looked over his shoulder, looking for his butt.

"Yeah, how bout' mine?" Jake turned around to show the latter.

"Yeah man, yours looks great!" Finn exclaimed, pro-fist-ting Jake.

"Thanks man."

"Uh... Well... You guys are gross." Marceline stared at the two with a blank face. "Peace out dopes." She gestured a peace sign and stuck out her tongue, flying away from the castle.

"Do you think we scared her off?" Finn looked at Jake.

"Well, she always scares me so..." Jake shrugged his shoulders and elbowed Finn.

"Let's go check in with PB."

"Kay, beat ya there." Finn pushed Jake to the side and ran off.

* * *

In the mean time, Marceline had returned back to her cave. She picked up her bass guitar and began strumming, looking through her notes, finding some lyrics that matched the melody. When she found the perfect lyrics, she began adjusting the chords and cleaned up the sound a bit. In the middle of her song, her ears began to quiver. She heard a weird zooming/clashing noise pass by her cave. She squinted her eyes and placed her bass down, heading outside her house and onto her porch. _It's heading towards the Candy Kingdom..._ Marceline thought. She flew up to her room, opening her closet and grabbing a grey-plaid long sleeve shirt. She slipped on some converse and flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Ugh, this is so much work. More work than I've expected." Jake wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey dude, we caused this mess. We should at least pay back a little, I mean. This is good. We're helping." Finn threw a fist in the air and smiled with his mouth open-like an idiot.

"You win the dope of the year award." Jake rolled his eyes and continued working with the other candy people.

"How you guys doing?" PB popped in and placed a hand on one of the candy's people head.

"Good, we're actually making process." Finn cheered.

"Yeah, hey PB check this out." Jake ran over to the candy work bench and grabbed a piece of candy cane. He placed the candy cane on the work bench and stood at the end of it. He opened his mouth wide and pushed the candy cane towards his mouth, pretending that he was eating the candy, while in reality, he was cutting the cane.

"Haha!" PB giggled. "Good one. You guys keep up the good wo-" She stopped when a giant white-ish, blue portal landed right in front of them.

"Woah~" Finn cooed. His eyes widened and sparkled in awe. "What is that?" He smacked his cheek.

"I don't know man, but this thing is cool." Jake did the same.

"Guys, back away from it! It might be dangerous!" PB stretched out her arms and pushed the people behind her. "We can't go near it until we figure out what it is or what it's for." She quickly called the candy guards and ordered them to bring caution tape. "No one is to pass or go further than the caution tape placed her, understand?" Everyone chorused a 'yes' or 'understood.' "Good. Now... Let's just fix the houses that were damaged, alright?" PB suggested and the candy people nodded, heading for the houses. "My god, I need to go to my lab real quick. Instead of helping out, I need you guys to guard this portal, got it?" PB looked at Finn and then Jake.

"Got it." Finn snapped his fingers and switched it to a gun figure.

"Got it." Jake high-five'd Finn.

"Got it, got it?" Finn continued with his useless statements.

"Got it." Jake grinned.

"You two bozos are so stupid." Marceline floated down towards them. "I'll help with your little task, Bonnibel." She smirked.

"Fine. Just don't ruin anything with your evil ways." PB rolled her eyes and walked off to her lab.

"She's such a quack." Marceline grumbled and looked at Finn and Jake. "Hey guys, wanna bet how long it takes for us to stay here and watch guard?"

"Yeah! Let's do that! I bet we'll be waiting here for 2 hours." Jake wiggled his arms.

"I'm betting 3 days." Finn wiggled his tongue.

"From the looks of it, I'm betting at least 5 days." Marceline gave one of her infamous arrogant faces.

"DEAL!" Finn jumped in. "What's the prize?"

"Winner gets to ride on Jake." Marceline snaps her fingers.

"I know! Losers gets to ride on Jake going through a icky swamp." Finn wiggled his arms.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the punishment and prize? That's not fair! I don't get anything!"

"That's the point, you bozo." Marceline elbowed Jake in the stomach and floated towards the front of the portal. "You know, I heard this weird zooming/clashing sound heading towards the Candy Kingdom. It was right outside my cave." She looked at the portal suspiciously.

"Hm~ Seems like it's some weird Lord's doing. I don't know. It just looks cool." Jake pitched in, turning back to face Jake. Marceline continued to look into the portal.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Looks like you're out Jake." Finn snickered. "Your punishment awaits when we determine the winner." Finn and Marceline high-five'd.

"Yeah yeah, you guys go ahead and laugh. I don't care." Jake looked away and chewed on some chocolate sticks. Marceline floating back up to the portal and sighed, looking down then looking back up again to find a face looking right back at her. The face looked just like her, but except he had short hair and was a boy. She yelped and floated down to Finn. "DUDE! THERE'S A DUDE IN THE PORTAL!" She cried. "LOOK!" She grabbed Finn by the arms and carried him up to the portal. Jake just extended his legs to gain leverage.

"There's no one there, Marcy." Jake said.

"Yeah, I don't see anything too. You must be seeing things. After all, we've been waiting here for 2 hours." Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, maybe you guys are right. I might be going psycho." Marceline furrowed her brows and floated back to the ground, placing Finn down.

"Nah, you're just tired. You can sit out on that bench of there." Jake suggested.

"Uh, hello? I float." Marceline rolled her eyes and laid down in mid-air.

* * *

_**3 Days Later**_

"Haha, you both lose." Marceline cackled and elbowed the two in the shoulders. "Such bozos. Just wait and see until I win." She flicked her finger as she arched over in mid-air.

"Sure, we'll see about that, Marcy." Jake rolled his eyes.

"What did you say Jake?" Marceline hissed as she zoomed right in front of him.

"No-nothing!" Jake hid behind his own arm.

"Hahaha!" She floated away and began flinging pieces of candy at people.

"This is getting boring. We need to do something fun." Finn groaned.

"Well, we could just ditch. I mean, these candy people aren't even going near the portal." Marceline shrugged.

"But Bubblegum said to guard this thing." Finn argued.

"Then why are you complaining?" Marceline flicked his head.

"OW!" Finn rubbed his head and looked at Jake. "How about we all take shifts?"

"Yeah, I'll go first. See ya dopes." Marceline zoomed off, heading towards her cave.

"Aw, we're stuck here now... For who knows how long." Jake grunted.

"I know bro, I know how it feels." Finn shook his head.

* * *

_**5 Days Later**_

"BRO! IT'S BEEN 2 DAYS SINCE SHE'S BEEN GONE!" Finn grabbed his bag and pulled out a phone. He dialed a number until the person he was calling answered. "MARCY! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?" Finn raged.

"Geez Finn. Calm down bro, I'm right here." Marceline spoke.

"Wha?" Finn turned around to meet devil-ish eyes. "AH!" His voice cracked as he screamed, hiding behind a Jake who was laughing his head off.

"Hey Finn, nice scream you got there." She teased and stuck her tongue out. The 3 friends began to just talk and play around until they heard something fall to the ground from behind them.

"Ow~ Watch it! My head!"

"Ugh! Get off my arm!"

"My leg!"

"You're sitting on my face."

"Will you guys just GET OFF OF ME OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH ICE!" The 5 strangers finally organized themselves and looked around. Their eyes finally landed on the 3 strangers in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all chorused.

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME! THIS IS WEIRD, THIS IS REALLY WEIRD!" Finn screamed as the alternate version of him, Fionna was screaming as well.

"You're a cat!" Jake looked at her in disgust.

"Uh, the name's Cake." The two opposites wiggled their arms and stretched their legs and arms together, soon earning each other's respect.

"Hey! You're that dude I saw in the portal thing." Marceline looked at her alternate self with a surprised face.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you too. I'm Marshall Lee, the vampire king." He smirked while floating around Marceline.

"Well, I'm Marceline the vampire queen." She crossed her arms and eyed him judgmentally.

"Oh, I see, your highness." He bowed his head towards her. She scrunched her nose.

"Don't mock me, your highness." She retorted.

"I see, you like to play games huh? I can too!" He snatched Marceline's bass guitar and flew off into the sky.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Marceline flew after him, both vampires out of sight.

"What's going on here. Did you guys break somethi-" Bubblegum looked at the male pink version of her and gasped. "WHAT?" She freaked.

"The name's Gumball, Prince Gumball." Gumball shyly spoke.

"H-hi... I'm Princess Bubblegum... The princess of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo." PB introduced herself.

"Wow! I'm the ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Aaa." Gumball stared at her in amazement.

"Oh my god! We need to discuss this right away." PB dragged Gumball into the castle while the others were left to figure things out.

"What's all the commotion for?" Ice King flew in, scratching his head and going insane a minute later when he saw the girl version of him. "YOU-YOU-YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE ME! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO COPY ME?" Ice King grabbed a candy cane and began hitting Ice Queen's head.

"YOU CAN'T HIT ME! HOW DARE YOU!" She created an ice club, hitting his head back.

"Guys, guys! STOP!" Finn jumped in with Fionna. They looked at each other and then back at the Ice royalties. "You can't be fighting when we've just met." Finn stood in between them.

"Yeah, I agree with this dude."

"Finn" Finn coughed in.

"Alright, I agree with Finn." Fionna corrected herself.

"Yeah. Let's just all have a happy chat with one another and wait for PB and-" Finn faced Fionna, "your leader."

"Gumball. And my name's Fionna." She said.

"Right, PB and Gumball must be alike. Therefore, they might be able to tell us what's going on." Finn sighed. "We just have to wait for Marcy and that dude to show up."

During the wait for Marceline and Marshall Lee, the alternate versions eventually got to know each other.

* * *

"HEY MARSHALL! GIVE IT BACK! I NEED THAT!" Marceline raged.

"Haha! You need to come and get it, if you want it!" Marshall laughed wickedly, very much like her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Marceline sped up and finally reached him. She grabbed her bass and began tugging on it while he tugged back. "Give. It. Back!" She tugged with all her might.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He hissed and smirked evilly. At this point, they were already up in the clouds, still battling for Marceline's bass.

"You're a jerk!" She used one hand to smack him hard on the cheek.

_**PAK**_

Marshall held his cheek and cried. "Ah! My cheek meat!" He looked at Marceline with a sad face. "If anything, you're the jerk! I didn't even lay a finger on you."

"Well, you shouldn't have messed with me then." She stuck her tongue out, grabbing her bass back and flying back to the Candy Kingdom. Marshall smirked from behind her and chortled. _This girl is going to be quite a challenge._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**[A/N:]**

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of When Two Worlds Collide or simply WTWC. I think that this would be a good start? I don't know. I asian. Okay... That was random, but Marshall loves it.

I'm just going to tell it to you straight. The little dispute between Marshall and Marcy is just adorbs. I adore the two. I hope this satisfies your Marcelee or Marshalline feels.

Thank you ^_^

* Stay classy, aegyo queens. *


End file.
